The Mansion
by timid tez
Summary: Terri,chris,aaron,matthew,nick and john and marc find them selves in hell when they are on a mission in a mansion full of supernatural creatures only this brings chris and terri closer to each other and terri and her brothers as well. what are they gonna
1. Default Chapter

BACK TO PROLOGUE  
Chapter One  
The Arrival  
  
Jill and the team arrived but surprisingly hadn't been attacked by anything yet. They had a look around to see if there had been clues left about somewhere, hopefully close to the edge of the forest. Terri had found a small piece of clothing. It was white with a red mark on it. Terri smelt it. It was a blood stain. The surroundings made the place look dark and gloomy, but it also made it look terrifying and murderous. The team looked around to, to see if they could find more clues lying around. Nick heard a helicopter in the distance getting closer and closer by the minute. The helicopter landed and out came the Bravo Team, the team that likes to steal all the glory of all the other officers. "Were here to help" Rebecca announced. "Yeah right! More like to steal all the Glory!" Wesker shouted. "No, actually we really don't want to help but we've been forced to" Rebecca said. "Well we haven't been attacked yet" Chris said. Just then three huge dogs burst out of the trees with blood dripping from there half-eaten faces. Breathing heavily with saliva coating their teeth and lips they focused in on Wesker. Wesker was stood with no one around him so the dogs picked him out as the weak one of the herd of people. Frozen in fear Wesker could only look on as the dogs raced towards him. The first dog lunged forwards colliding into Wesker and forcing him to the ground. The other two dogs were quick to join in with the killing bounding after the first and surrounding Wesker. They sank there blood stained teeth into Wesker's arms and dragged him into the woods leaving a trail of his blood. The dogs moved quickly dragging him to a fair distance before they silenced his cries as the pack leader used his razor teeth to penetrate Wesker's throat. "Wesker!" Jill shouted. "Let it go Jill" Chris said comforting her. "We need to get out of this terrible nightmare" Rebecca said. Just then the same dogs burst out from behind the trees in the same spot, but luckily there was no one there. They growled showing there blood stained teeth and there manky tongue which looked as though they had started to eat it. They then began to step forward slowly. Soon it became a jog and then they were chasing the fleet of people. Terri had spotted a tall building just ahead. She shouted to her fellow comrades but not many replied to her. "There back there, mostly anyway" Nick said. "Maybe that will slow them stupid creatures down" John tried to joke. "You're not funny John" Terri said. "I wasn't trying to be" John replied. "We just need to follow the rest of this drive in to the Mansions gate and we should be safe from then on. But just encase we'll have our guns at the ready for anything that feels like munching on us" Terri said. "O.K" The rest of the team replied.  
They got to the gate and they all swung it open. Terri, Nick, John, Rebecca, Chris and Edward ran in and closed the gate. They then got there guns out and held them at the ready. They slowly walked close together up the path. There was tall grass on either side of them. Chris was quiet for a change, normally he can't stop talking but his life was at risk so he needed to be at his best. Terri was leading them up the path looking around. Suddenly Nick stopped and then so did the rest. "What's wrong Nick?" Terri whispered. "I heard something rustling in the grass just ahead of us" Nick whispered back. Everyone got there guns ready for any surprises waiting to gnaw on them. "We need to get moving you guys" Rebecca said to them. "Hey who made you in charge?" Chris asked. "Yeah! I still don't trust you guys" John said. "Fine then me and Edward will go because there's nothing we can't handle" Rebecca said. "Well let's see you're a Medic and you're a pilot" John said. "He's got a point there you know Rebecca" Edward said. "Whose side are you on?" Rebecca asked. "Neither" Edward answered. "Well then who's gonna put a good word in for you when we get back then?" She asked him. "If we get back alive" Edward said. "Yeah whatever" Rebecca said. "We would if he helps us and doesn't take all the glory and we can also get him promoted" Terri said. Edward looked at Terri and then at Rebecca and then walked towards Terri. "I need this promotion. I'm sick and tired of flying that helicopter" Edward said. "Suit yourself then Edward I mean when was the last time these guys helped you?" Rebecca said. "Two weeks ago actually" Edward answered her. "Well I can't stand any of you idiots" Rebecca said. "Your not seriously going out there by yourself are you Rebecca?" John asked. "Well I'm not staying here with you guys" Rebecca said. "You no what you're the idiot you dirt faced backstabber!" Edward said. "Oh well I'm not the one who had to ask the alpha team for help you pig faced mud eater!" Rebecca said. "Can you guys please stop with the slanging match" Nick said. "Well I'm still going by myself" Rebecca said. "Fine a nice new way to get yourself killed" Terri said. Rebecca walked away form the up the path and about 3 minutes later wasn't seen. Terri, Nick, John, Edward and Chris walked on fervour up the path. Just ahead about 20 miles ahead was the Mansion. It was huge, it looked old and abandoned but it's most scary feature was that it looked dark and spooky. Edward stood still on the spot. "Now what's wrong?" John shouted. "I don't know but my instincts are telling me not to enter that building" Edward answered. "Oh stop being a baby and get inside" Terri said. Nick and john swung the huge doors open to find Rebecca glaring at a monster right in front of the stairs that she was about to walk up. Nick and John closed the doors and pulled there guns out. Terri and Chris did the same while Edward stood and wept his eyes out saying "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!"  
  
Continue to chapter 2? CONTINUE STORY 


	2. chapter two

Back to chapter 1  
Chapter Two  
Inside the Mansion  
  
Terri shot a single shot at the monster and it fell to the ground. Edward stopped weeping and walked over to it to see if it was dead or not. He crouched down to get a closer look when it crawled towards him he didn't notice at first so he stayed in his position next to the body. Rebecca walked over and crouched down beside Edward. She starred long and hard at it. Then she walked back over to the group to where a bag on the floor was. She slowly reached for it when she realised the man was already dead and couldn't be helped so she walked back over to the body and broke its jaw so it couldn't close it's mouth to try and eat them and then she slowly placed her hand on Edward's shoulder. He stood up and turned to the group. "I can't handle this I want out of this nightmare" Edward said. "Well it's to late to turn back" Nick said. "Yeah! How do you think we feel I mean if you die then..." John started. "Hey were all gonna make it we just have to stick together through and through so that nothing can harm us. If one's down then just protect and defend each other" Terri said. "But..." John's sentence wasn't finished again. "No buts about it. Now everybody put there hands on mine and swear that we'll stick together no matter what team, race or gender were from and no matter who we like we'll stick together" Terri said. "Right!" They said. John moved the body out of the way so they could get up the stairs. Terri split them up into teams of 2. "Right. John and Nick are a team, Rebecca and Edward are a team and me and Chris are a team" Terri Said. Terri and Chris went through the first door which looked a bit like a Victorian door. Nick and John went through the second door which was a dark brown door with a hinge missing. Rebecca hesitated to open the last door which had a trail of blood running to it. Edward was slowly backing away to the stairs but before he could begin to go down the stairs he was grasped by an arm. It was Nick pushing him into the room that Rebecca was going into. He was trying to get away but nick was a lot stronger than he was and eventually he was forced into the room and the door was shut behind him. Nick then walked into the room where john was waiting for him. ROOM 1 Terri and Chris had walked into a long dark corridor. Chris turned on the lights; it wasn't as dark but it lit it up enough for them to see. Terri walked down the corridor with Chris following her. They had there guns ready to shoot anything that would pop out at them. "Do ya here that?" Terri said. "Hear what?" Chris answered. "Exactly my point Chris. It's quiet, too quiet" Terri said. "Well don't you think we should start checking the doors to see if the locked or not?" Chris asked. "Yeah let's check this one over here" Terri answered him. They walked over to a black door it must have been the master's office. Terri tried it, it wasn't locked though it was stiff it must have been ages since the room had been entered by living people. Chris grabbed a statue that was on a table just across from the door he then ran to the door and banged into it. The door swung open after being hit with so much power. They walked in. The table had been knocked over and all the paper was spread over the floor. Terri noticed a trail of blood leading to behind the desk. "Chris look I've found a clue!" She shouted. "Where?" Chris asked. "There you can't miss it you know it's big, red and it leads behind the desk" Terri said. Terri and Chris held there guns close to there body's and walked to where the blood trail stopped. ROOM 2 Nick and John entered the dinning room. It wasn't that big actually for a dinning room. Nick looked around and said "I gotta hand it to the guy. He's got taste in some of this stuff" "Nick man you need to get a hobby" John said. "I have one!" He shouted. "Take a chill pill nick and help me find some clues" John said. "Yeah man I'll find some clues 'cause I'm the clues master mate. I find one clue here and one clue there" Nick said. "I found one!" Nick shouted. "Stop being funny Nick this is serious" John said. "I have found one though look. It's a blood stained piece of paper with writing on it" Nick said showing him the piece of paper. John read it out "It says  
  
Dear Mr Thomson, The experiment is getting out of hand now and the experiment has escaped and is killing everyone and then they are killing people. I have found out that it's just there brain that is alive that's why they are feeding on people and other living things to get blood into there system...........  
  
It hasn't got anymore just a nice big blob of blood all smeared over the bottom of the letter. Oh yeah and then it says  
  
From Master Hietman" John finished and then he put it into his pocket. ROOM 3 Rebecca and Edward had walked in to a lab of some sort. Edward flicked a switch on which put all the lights on. All over the floor were dead people. Blood all over the containers, walls and the floors. "Disgusting! Eew! That is gross haven't they ever heard of tables!" Rebecca shouted in disgust. "Well there dead so no" Edward answered. "I was talking about the guys who ate them you Muppet!" She Said. "Oh" Edward said. They started looking around to see if there were any clues lying around. Edward of cause was the first to give up on the search for clues so he sat on a table which set of an alarm. This made him jump and run over to Rebecca. "What have you done now Edward?" She asked. "I only sat exactly on that big red button by accident" He answered. This must have woken the zombies up because a minute later they heard noises from out side of the rooms they were in.  
  
Continue to chapter 3? CONTINUE STORY 


	3. Chapter three

Back to Chapter Two  
Chapter Three  
Bring It On  
  
Everyone ran out onto the landing place and stared at each other. Terri grabbed her machine gun from of her back and then so did the rest of them. Loads of zombies were down the stairs and the team needed to get through them to get to the other door to get to the other rooms. "Let's get giggy with it" John said. Nick ran down the stairs shouting rude words about what they had done to all the people in here and to each other. "Nick get back here now!" Terri shouted. "That's an order officer!" "Your gonna get yourself killed one day nick and this is probably gonna be that day so wait for me" John shouted. "John would you care to have a dance with these lovely lady friend's of the dead guys?" Nick asked. "Oh were not the ones that will be dancing it's them who will be!" John shouted. "That's committing suicide!" Terri shouted. "Oh well!" Nick said. "We're gonna die soon anyway Terri!" John shouted. "Why not join us guys!" Nick shouted. "Well only to help you guys, plus I don't wonna be stuck up here with these wimps trying to protect them" Terri shouted. "Well you ain't gonna catch me down there" Edward said. "Well then you're the one who wants to die alone up here in pain" Rebecca said. "See Ya!" They both ran down the stairs apart from Edward to help Nick and John. They all began shooting at the zombies. "Die!" John shouted. "Die you brainless Freaks!" Nick shouted. They had made a short passage through the monsters that trapped them here. They then ran through as quick as they could so that they couldn't get nibbled on. "HELP!" Edward screamed. "Edward. No!!" Rebecca shouted. Rebecca ran back but was pulled down by about three or four zombies which started to gnaw on her all that could be heard were her screams for help. The other zombies begun to crowd around Edward and Rebecca and started to eat them. The team was in such a hurry that Terri and Chris almost ran into the door but had swung the door open, almost off its hinges which wouldn't be very good for the team. Nick and John shut the door and reloaded there guns as so did the rest of the team. In the room they walked into there was large tanks, some smashed. They walked over to a computer and clicked on the message bar. The people who had started the experiment had made a short video of there success. It was about five minutes long. A small message box came up saying:  
Would you like to view the video?  
Yes no Terri clicked on yes and they all stared at the screen. The professors were using a liquid which was blue; it turned into a gas when out of a container. It goes from liquid to air born and then it contaminates the living things it hits because it goes into the blood system. In a glass tube was a human prisoner that had killed over a hundred people in a shopping centre with his bare hands. One of the female professors injected 70ml of the T-Virus into his arm. The liquid worked fast on him so his skin was mutated by 5 minutes. This made the man a little bit stronger. Then the professor dropped the t-virus and it smashed, they whacked the code red alert and the queen had locked them all in. The man in the left container had opened his eyes and ripped the things that were holding him down, off of the wall. He smashed the glass and he burst out and grabbed one of the professors who were half asleep from the sleeping gas the Queen had placed in there. He then ripped her right arm off and he stood there eating it. The video had finished. Terri and Nick could hear the zombies banging on the doors. "That means if he never got out then him and those professors could still be in here" Chris said. "Aarh" A voice said. "Help me!" "Those voices sound extremely familiar" Terri said. She brought her two hand guns out and held them close to her body, she side stepped to a container that was smashed and on it's side. Behind it was her brothers Matthew and Aaron Russell. "Aaron! Matthew! What are you doing here?" Terri asked. "Well were the back-up crew, well part of it anyway the rest left us because we told them to" Matthew said. 


End file.
